


Nat the Matchmaker

by catnipxhawthorne



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bucky is not the Winter Soldier, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, No SHIELD, Steve Rogers is Not Captain America, no Hydra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 12:38:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16305386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catnipxhawthorne/pseuds/catnipxhawthorne
Summary: What do you do if you're in love with your best friend?No SHIELD, no Hydra. Just Fluff





	Nat the Matchmaker

**Author's Note:**

  * For [arixtides](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arixtides/gifts).



Steve looked over at his best friend. Bucky was laughing at some joke Natasha had told him. The way his eyes sparkled when he laughed made Steve's heart beat faster.  
“Hey punk, you doing okay over there?” Bucky asked as he threw a pillow at Steve's head.  
“I'm good, jerk. Wanna have pizza for dinner? My treat.”  
“Sure. Nat, you too?”  
“Nah. I have a date with Clint in an hour.” Natasha answered, getting up from Bucky's bed.  
“I'm gonna walk with you to domino's though.” she said, looking at Steve expectantly.  
Together they exited Steve and Bucky's college dorm room.  
“When are you planning on telling him you're in love with him?” Nat looked at Steve expectantly.  
“I don't know what you're talking about.” Steve answered, flustered.  
She looked at him disbelievingly.  
“A blind person would have been able to see the adoration you had on your face. And unless you've got the hots for his bed, I'm pretty sure you're in love with him. What's the problem? You love him, he loves you, tell him and you two can live happily ever after “  
“I don't know what you're talking about.” Steve repeated.  
Natasha grew frustrated by Steve's refusal to acknowledge his feelings.  
“You know what? You can lie to yourself all you want. I can't force feed your happy ending to you. You're gonna have to man up and tell him yourself.”  
“I'm scared, Nat. What if me telling him makes him look at me differently? I don't want to lose him. I can't. I'd rather just be his friend than not have him in my life at all.”  
“So you finally admit that you love him?”  
“Yes, Nat. I admit that I am madly in love with my best friend Bucky and I have been for years. You happy now?”  
He looked over at Nat exasperatedly. She smiled innocently and nodded.  
By then they'd arrived at domino's.  
“Enjoy your pizza. And don't forget to tell him.” Nat singsonged while gracefully walking home.  
Steve shook his head at her antics. He went inside, ordered and left a couple of minutes later with a big box of pizza in his hands.  
Back at the dorm room, Bucky and Steve dug in.  
“Punk, Nat said you had something to tell me?”  
Steve choked on his piece of pizza and started coughing violently.  
“Whoa, you okay there, punk?”  
“Y-y-yeah” Steve stuttered, flushing adorably.  
“So what could it be that Nat wants you to tell me but you evidently don't want to share? You know that you can tell me everything, right, punk? I'm your best friend and I'm with you til the end of the line.”  
“That's the problem.” Steve muttered under his breath.  
“What did you say?”  
“ I said that's the problem.” Steve replied, louder this time, and it was like a dam broke inside of him.  
“You are my best friend and I've done the worst thing a guy could do to his best friend. I've gone and fallen in love with you. I have loved you for years and I guess that Nat wanted to make sure I actually told you about that and that's the reason she texted you. I understand if you never want to trade me again and I'll pack up my things right away.” Steve's rambling was cut short by the feeling of a soft pair of lips on his. After a few seconds of being frozen in shock he started to kiss Bucky back and wound his arms around the brunette’s waist.  
“I think I owe Nat a big thank you” Bucky murmured after he had pulled away slightly. “I don't think I would have ever made a move. I was too scared. Nat knew. I guess that's why she pushed you to tell me. She knew I love you, too, Steve.”  
“Can you say that again?”  
“I love you.”  
A huge grin made its way across Steve's face. He bent down slightly and captured Bucky's lips with his own once more. A low him rumbled through his chest and a soft sigh escaped his lips when they parted to breathe.  
“Nat is gonna be so smug about this. We're not gonna hear the end of it being her accomplishment that we’re together now. We are, aren't we? Together?” Steve blushed adorably and Bucky couldn't help but smile adoringly.  
“Yes, punk. We're together. You didn't think I'd let you go so easily after just getting you, did ya? And Nat… I think I can bear her gloating happily as long as you are with me.”  
“I'll be with you til the end of the line, jerk.”  
“You too, punk.”

**Author's Note:**

> This work is dedicated to my dear friend Ari. She's also the reason I built in a little background Clintasha ;)  
> I hope you liked it, Comments and Kudos make my day <3  
> Love,  
> Sarah


End file.
